Neo Dagahra
Neo Dagahra (ネオ ダガーラ Neo Dagāra) is living bio-weapon kaiju and an RP character used by DarthShiro19. Personality Neo Dagahra is an utter lean, green and aquatic killing machine. Smart and super fast underwater, Neo Dagahra is one of the more deadlier kaiju you'll meet in the seas. While a formidable opponent, he is somewhat humble and is still careful about attacking, as he knows when to stop attacking in a fight he could get seriously injured or killed in. History Debut: The Rise and Fall of EvoldarGoji Neo Dagahra first appeared along with Dagahra when where the two began rampaging on a city and spraying barems. As Dagahra was spraying barems, Death Battle Godzilla blasted his atomic breath against Dagahra, Neo Dagahra quickly flew up, and starts circling the Gojiran. Neo Dagahra then blasted some barems at Death Battle Godzilla, to which Death Battle Godzilla then blasted his atomic breath at them destroying some barems. Neo Dagahra then flew over and knocked Death Battle Godzilla down to the ground, Death Battle Godzilla then retaliated by swing his tail against Neo Dagahra. Dagahra and Neo Dagahra then both blasted their Irabushan Beams against Death Battle Godzila, sending him flying into the waters. Dagahra and Neo Dagahra then both trapped Death Battle Godzilla in a waterspout before then spinning around releasing lighting down upon him. Things were looking pretty bad, but Death Battle Godzilla rose back up and knew how to stop this; Death Battle Godzilla roared and then uses Nuclear Pulse, blasting barem off of him and the blast hitting against the Dagahra's but not killing the two sea dragons. As Dagahra and Neo Daghra landed down, a new monster entered the battlefield however. A giant towering Demon/Gojiran hybrid then appeared known as "Evoldar Desu" and blasted his atomic breath at the two Dagahra's, creating a major explosion and scaring them off. The Alliance of the Neo Tyrants Neo Dagahra appeared along with Neo Bagan's other associates (Neo Razin, Neo Jyarumu and Neo Balkzardan) went to Neo Spacegodzilla's palace to become part of the alliance. When asked about having his own room, Neo Dagahra requested his room simply to be filled lots of water, which Neo Spacegodzilla agreed with and then made his aquatic room, to which Neo Dagahra then entered. Abilities * Barem: '''Neo Dagahra is able to produce Barem, who, in turn, collect organic matter, with which to produce more Barem. * '''Irabushan Beam: Neo Dagahra can''' fire Irabushan beam from mouth. * '''Limited Flight: '''Neo Dagahra is capable of limited flight. * '''Water Tornadoes: Neo Dagahra is able to create waterspouts (giant water tornados). * Adept Swimmer: '''Neo Dagahra can swim in excess of 50 knots. * '''Shoulder Cannons: '''Neo Dagahra can use his cannons to fire concentrated Barems and toxins to attack foes. Trivia * Neo Dagahra is also known as "'''Neo Dagarla". * Neo Dagahra's design also takes some cues from a manta. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Neo Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Dragons Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Characters (DarthShiro19)